


Good Point

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is being the fastest man alive always a good thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Point

Standing face to face, Clark and Bart brace an arm on the other's shoulder and look down their nude bodies to where their other hands are just waiting for the prearranged signal.

Each grasping his own erection, they start moving over the hard columns of flesh at Bart’s whispered, “Go.” Skin bunching and then pulling taut with every pass, precome splatters their hands almost before it has time to form on the tip. To anyone else, their hands would be an almost invisible blur.

In moments or less, their faces contort and groans of completion sound out as come spills over their hands.

Clark is the first to recover his senses. “Who came first?”

Shaking his head, Bart shrugs. “I don’t know. I closed my eyes when my orgasm hit. How about you? Do you know who was first?”

Clark smiles sheepishly back at the shorter man. “My eyes were closed, too. Sorry.”

Shrugging again, Bart lets his gaze travel down his friend’s sculpted body. He can’t help but lick his lips at the sight. “So we’ll try again in a few minutes?”

Looking around futilely for something to clean their hands with, Clark turns back to answer. “I don’t know, Bart. Is this really an area one of us wants to be known as the fastest at?”

“Good point.” Linking their messy hands, Bart raises them up and starts licking the come from each finger.

“God, Bart!” Not unlinking their hands, Clark wraps his free arm around Bart’s waist and lifts him up. Moving forward, Clark pushes Bart’s back against the nearest wall and pins him there with his bigger body. Then, he leans forward a little and joins Bart in cleaning their hands.

Tongues and come tangling and mingling together, both young men moan. Finally pulling back, Bart’s head thumps on the wall behind him. His mouth is open and panting as he stares at Clark. “New proposal. How about we go over to that couch, and we can see who lasts the longest?”

Clark looks at the couch in question and then back at Bart, dubiousness and desire warring for supremacy on his face. “I don’t know, Bart. I couldn’t keep my eyes open last time when it was fast. I really don’t think I can if we go slowly.”

Leaning forward, Bart takes one of Clark’s earlobes in his mouth and nibbles and sucks on it. “Does it really matter?”

Bart suddenly finds himself on the couch, looking up at Clark looming over him. “Good point.”﻿


End file.
